Returning home
by Little Miss Naughtay
Summary: It's been a year since Leah's been dumped and turned into a wolf. Now she's ran away with Jacob, both of them hoping to forget and move on from the ones they were hurt by. M for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**hey evryone :D**

**I had the idea of this story ages ago and just didn't know how to get it going..but i finally got the first chapter finished.  
i really hope i can finish my chapters in a timely fashion :D so fingers crossed i do. **

**i really hope you like what ive got so far.**

**;D**

* * *

If I didn't know any better, I'd say they planned it on this day to torture me. It was to the exact day that Sam had imprinted on my cousin Emily. And to make it worse her and my mum forced me into being the maid of honor and into a fuck ugly dress, which I was currently wearing while walking down the aisle. I could feel the lump in my throat growing and tears wanting to break out and pour freely down my face and wash away the fake smile I was sporting. The church was the one Sam and I had chosen to get married in, but that future was crushed. I know the only reason that Emily wanted me here was so she could erase the guilt she was feeling about taking Sam from me …and to show the people seated around that she was so nice and considerate to even allow the bitch of La Push to be in her wedding not knowing if she would break down at any moment and ruin the whole thing.

You see ever since that night a year ago I've become known as the bitter harpy, everyone wishing I would hurry up and get over Sam and move on. what really frustrated me is that everyone acted like it wasn't a big deal, that I should just get over that my boyfriend of 5 years who promised to love and cherish me left me out of the blue for my cousin. At first I couldn't get my head around how he could have fallen for her that quickly. But I soon learned the truth when I turned into a bloody wolf. And to add the cherry onto the top that was my shitty life, Sam was the Alpha of the pack. I wanted to rip him to pieces…well if it wasn't for Jacob Black I would have.

And Jacob was the only other person aside from my father and brother Seth that has stood by me and taken my whining and bitching while everyone else just left. And while everyone was staring at me and giving me looks of pity I was keeping eye contact with Jacob, which seemed to help keep the tears at bay. After the tortuous walk down the aisle I finally arrived up the front, keeping eye contact with Jacob. Jacob and I grew up together, he was a couple of years younger then I, but that didn't, seem to stop us from being friends. When Sam and I began dating Jake and I grew apart, Sam seemed to take up all my time. So we stopped hanging out, but when Sam left, he came back into my life and it was like he was never gone.

_I heard  
Church bells ring  
I heard  
a choir singing  
I saw my love  
Walk down the aisle  
on her finger  
He placed a ring  
Oooh, oh_

I heard the wedding march start and knew Emily would be walking down the aisle now, and through it all Jacob didn't look away. As the ceremony began I had to pinch myself several times to keep myself from throwing the flowers in my hands at Emily and Sam. I began to think I was going to make it through without any tears, but as they began reciting their vows I new I would have to get out of here as soon as I could. Jacob could see the struggle fighting within me, and was looking worried. But I knew he would stand by me no matter what happened. And as they said their I dos the tears broke through.

_I saw them_  
_Holding hands_  
_She was standing there_  
_with my man_  
_I heard_  
_them promise_  
_till death_  
_do us part_  
_each word was_  
_a pain in my heart_

Once the minister said they were now husband and wife I dropped the flowers, turned around and began my escape. And so as I held in my anger and hurt with my tears being the only emotion showing, I ran quickly out of the church, phasing mid air. With nothing on my mind except the feel of the wind and the way my paws hit the forest floor as I ran from my past.

_And now_  
_the wedding_  
_is over_  
_Rice, rice_  
_has been_  
_thrown over their_  
_heads_  
_for them_  
_life has just begun_  
_But mine_  
_is ending_

_Oooh_

_All I could do_  
_was cry_  
_all I could do_  
_was cry_  
_I was losing_  
_the man that I love_  
_And all I could do_  
_was cry_

_

* * *

_**Soo i know it wasn't that long a chapter but i really hope you liked it, but even if you didn't i'd still appreciate the review...but don't be too mean.**

**;D**


	2. JPOV

**Hey**

**so i feel really bad about making you guys wait so long for this chapter, especially as it**

* * *

JPOV

It was breaking my heart having to watch Leah go through this. She didn't deserve the cards that she's been dealt. And the worst part is that I can relate to what she's feeling. I had my heart broken as well, but I still can't figure out what's worse, loving someone fully and them leaving or never having the chance to love someone fully and still having them leave. I suppose both.

My first love was Bella Swan. She was everything I guess I wanted, but know I'm not so sure. Maybe after all it wasn't meant to happen between the two of us. She chose Edward Cullen, a bloodsucker over me. And she didn't waste her time to become one either, she got Edward to change her, but unlike Leah I don't have to see them all the time, they moved away after the transformation and hopefully I never have to see them again.

I kept my eyes on Leah all through the wedding knowing it would help her a little bit and keep her from ripping apart Sam or Emily; then again I would've cheered her on if she had. I thought that Leah was going to make it through the whole wedding without breaking down but as they began the vows and the I do's I could see that Leah was losing the fight within herself and I knew she would run before the 'I now pronounce you husband wife' part.

I didn't even have to think about whether I should stay or go after Leah, I thought of her as my best friend and would look after her no matter what. So I ran out the door after her, phasing and following her scent. Straight away I could hear her inner monologue, it wasn't pretty, and I could hear her imagining all the ways in which she could make Emily and Sam suffer like she has.

I didn't try and talk to her while I was following her, I knew she just needed to let out what she was feeling now and let her figure out what she was going to do. From what I could gather she was hurting and I knew that it was a good idea that I had followed her, I didn't thin she would ever hurt herself on purpose but every now and again her thoughts would have me contradicting myself.

We'd both run past the border of La Push when I realized Leah was heading north, how far she was going to go I wasn't sure, but I decided I'd let her run for a few miles or until I knew she'd relaxed somewhat and then I'd try and talk to her. But for now I'd just let her have what peace and quite she could find.

* * *

**so next chapter will be in Leah's POV. i was going to have hers in this chapter but i actually don't know when it will be done so i decided to just post jacob's as it was done.**

**Review! :D xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! **

**it has been so long since i was last on here. i know i have neglected my stories and i ****apologize time and time over but life just got in the way. just like my other story this one is going to have quite short chapters as i am hoping to update regularly and not keep you guys waiting. anyways hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

**LPOV**

My mind just wouldn't stop. And I desperately needed it to.

I'd felt Jacob before he'd even shifted, I realize pretty quickly that I am always able to feel him when he's around, I tend to just gravitate towards him. It scares me, because I know I'm in love with him and I think I have been for awhile. Even when I feel all this pain, it's not because I want Sam back but it's more at what I've lost. I'm never going to have normal life and I don't even know if I can imprint. I don't think I ever want to.

Sometimes I get the feeling that Jacob may feel the same way, but I know my mind keeps shutting out that thought to protect me from getting hurt like I did before. And with Jacob being the true Alpha he is definitely going to imprint, the only question is _when. _

Although after being witness to this wedding it seems my mind has caught up and let my heart in, because right now all I want is to feel some sort of happiness. I know that later on I'm going to be angry at myself for doing this, but I'm tired of being miserable and I need to do this for myself; to finally feel that happiness that I deserve.

And I'm going to get it.

Jacob has no idea what he's about to get himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey so this is really short but figured i may as well post it now :)**

* * *

JPOV

For some reason Leah was keeping me from her thoughts.

It was strange as just a second ago it was like she couldn't stop her thoughts even if she had wanted to.

We were going to have to stop sooner or later and if we were where I thought we were there was a small lake up ahead and I'd make sure to stop her before we pass it.

J&L

LPOV

I know he's wondering why I'm blocking him out but now that I've decided to go for, the thoughts seem to have consumed me and it's taking everything in me to make sure he doesn't see it until I'm ready.

I decide to shift threw his thoughts and realize he wants to stop at a lake up ahead. Which is perfect for what I want to do and it will make it seem like I didn't plan this.

I just hope he wants this as much as I do.

* * *

**don't worry im hoping to get to the real good stuff soon! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

The field and lake is as breathtaking as it was the last I was here. The field was green and filled with these little wild white flowers that ran to the edge of the water. I didn't even have time to shift back before Leah had already shifted and gracefully dived into the lake. I was about to shift when Leah emerged.

I was mesmerized. She was naked from the waist up with her black hair shimmering in the light. I caught sight of water droplets that were slowly but steadily falling from her hair and down between her breasts. A hunger of arousal swept through me like nothing I'd felt before and could think of nothing but following those water trails with my tongue.

It wasn't until a low growl escaped from me that I finally looked up and came across Leah's expression. Her stare was intense and full of wanting. I began walking towards her and shifted without even thinking. I didn't stop until I had reached her.

One of my hands went straight for her hair, the other her waist and pulled her against me so we were skin to skin. I wrapped what hair I could around my hand and gently drew my mouth to hers relishing in the feel and warmth of her body.

And just as our lips met I knew I couldn't come back from this, and I don't think I'd ever want to.

* * *

** Next chapter should be up within the next day or so.**

**Let me know what ya'll think :)**


End file.
